The present disclosure relates to a lab processing device, and more particularly, to a device including an airflow sensor and a light source as an indicator of the operation of the device.
A biosafety cabinet (lab hood) is an enclosed laboratory workspace with an access opening for safely working with chemical or biologic materials. Such cabinets or hoods allow processing of lab samples and use of potential harmful chemicals without significant risk of contamination of the materials or harm to lab personnel. Accordingly, laboratories rely on safety cabinets or hoods for safe and effective processing of chemical or biologic material.
In general, biosafety cabinets include an exhaust system and closure (sash). The exhaust system can vent air from within the cabinet to an external source, thereby preventing flow of potentially harmful materials into the lab environment. Further, the sash can be raised and lowered to allow access to the cabinet when needed (e.g., for service or cleaning), while minimizing the opening, thereby preventing contamination of samples and the lab environment.
The sash and exhaust system are important safety components of lab hoods. Accordingly, when the exhaust system is not functioning properly, or when the sash is at an unsafe level (too high or low). Users should be alerted so that further work is deterred until the problem is corrected. Current airflow monitor systems, however, have been known to malfunction and may not be effective at alerting users of appropriate sash location. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a lab processing device incorporating improved airflow sensors and alarms systems.
According to certain embodiments, a lab processing device is provided. The device can comprise a container body comprising an interior volume with at least one open side, and an exhaust system configured to cause air to flow from the interior volume to outside of the interior volume. The device can further comprise at least one airflow sensor configured to measure airflow to or from the interior volume. In addition, the device can comprise at least one light source for illuminating the interior volume of the container body configured to be disabled or enabled based on a measurement of the airflow sensor. The light source can be positioned within the container body, e.g., on the walls or ceiling of the container body to allow light produced by the light source to shine on or within the interior volume. Alternatively, the light source may be adjacent the interior volume to provide light of sufficient intensity to allow lab personnel to work in the container body. The light source can include one or more separate light sources and have controllable intensities to provide sufficient working light.
The device can further comprise a sash located on the at least one open side of the container body. The sash can be configured to open and close.
Further, the device can comprise at least one sensor configured to sense the location of the sash. In addition, the at least one sensor can include a sensor configured to determine if the location of the sash is below a predetermined level. Furthermore, the at least one sensor can comprise a second sensor configured to determine if the location of the sash is above a predetermined level. In addition, the light source can be configured to be disabled if the location of the sash is below a predetermined upper level and above a predetermined lower level. Additionally, the at least one sensor can be configured to determine if the sash is opened less than a predetermined degree. Also, the at least one sensor can be configured to determine if the sash is opened beyond a predetermined degree. The light source can be configured to be disabled if the sash is opened below a predetermined upper degree and above a predetermined lower degree.
The device can further comprise at least one control system configured to disable the at least one light source based on a measurement of the at least one airflow sensor. The at least one control system can comprise a control system configured to disable the at least one light source based on a measurement of the at least one sensor.
According to other embodiments, the device can comprise a container body comprising an interior volume with at least one open side and an exhaust system configured to cause air flow from the interior volume to outside of the interior volume. The device can further comprise a sash located on the at least one open side of the container body configured to move up and down. The device can further comprise at least one light source for illuminating the interior volume of the container body configured to be disabled or enabled based on a measurement of the airflow sensor.
According to other embodiments, a method of operating a lab processing device is provided. The method can comprise selecting a container body comprising an interior volume with at least one open side; and activating an exhaust system configured to cause air to flow from the interior volume to outside of the interior volume. The method can further comprise providing at least one airflow sensor configured to measure airflow to or from the interior volume and providing at least one light source in the interior volume of the container body configured to become disabled or enabled based on a measurement of the airflow sensor.
The method can further comprise providing a sash located on the at least one open side of the container body. The sash is configured to move up and down.
The method can further comprise providing at least one sensor configured to sense the location of the sash. The at least one sensor can include a sensor configured to determine if the location of the sash is below a predetermined level. The at least one sensor can also include a second sensor configured to determine if the location of the sash is above a predetermined level. In addition, a light source for illuminating the interior volume of a container body can be configured to be disabled if the location of the sash is below a predetermined upper level and above a predetermined lower level. Also, the at least one sensor can be configured to determine if the sash is opened below a predetermined degree, and/or configured to determine if the sash is opened above a predetermined degree. Therefore, the light source can be configured to be disabled if the sash is opened below a predetermined upper degree and above a predetermined lower degree.
The method can further comprise providing at least one control system configured to disable the at least one light source based on a measurement of the at least one airflow sensor. The at least one control system can further include a control system configured to disable the light source based on a measurement of the at least one sensor.